The inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved diagnostic system for a vehicle electrical system that utilizes first and second voltage divider circuits operably coupled to a voltage regulator to determine if an analog-to-digital converter is operating as desired, and if not, then transitioning a contactor to an open operational position.